Supporting frameworks of the type addressed herein have been known for a long time. They connect profiles, called supporting elements, to one another such that a framework structure or a supporting framework results, into which for instance wall elements or shelf elements can be placed. Such supporting frameworks represent a secure connection of elements that can be plugged in and are therefore particularly suitable for the field of exhibition construction and shelf construction. However, the loadability of known types of supporting frameworks is limited.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create a supporting framework that is suitable for producing statically stable surfaces or wall elements.
This object is inventively attained using the features of the independent claims.